Evidência
by Blanxe
Summary: Ela era a pessoa mais gentil e meiga que Neji conhecia e o fato de serem parentes, nunca o impediu de nutrir aquele sentimento por Hinata, mesmo que continuasse tentando sufocá-lo.***Side-Fic de Essência***


Autora: Blanxe  
Revisora: Andréia Kennen  
Par: NejiHina  
Gênero: Het, Yaoi, Canon, Side-Fic, Romance, Drama, MPREG.  
Aviso: Esta one-shot faz parte dos arcos de Reminiscência e Essência, portanto, é necessário que as tenham lido para entender o que se passa na história.  
Agradecimentos: À Andréia Kennen por ter betado a fic em tão pouco tempo e ter me dado o nome pra fic! Muito obrigada, Andie!

* * *

**Evidência**

Dedicada à Keiko Maxwell

oOo

Ela apressou-se atrás do garoto de longos cabelos castanhos, não querendo deixar que aquela situação passasse em branco. O primo se excedera ao tentar desencadear uma discussão com Naruto e desmerecer sua condição. Era verdade que ficara internamente chocada quando soube que o garoto por quem sempre fora apaixonada estava mantendo um relacionamento com Sasuke e, acima de tudo, esperando um filho do Uchiha. No fundo, sempre tentara se conformar de que Uzumaki não seria seu.

Quando garoto, sempre se demonstrou apaixonado por Sakura, mas ao atingir a adolescência, tudo o que parecia lhe importar era Sasuke. Podia até ser previsível que aqueles dois amigos de infância terminassem juntos, se não fosse pelo agravante de ambos serem do sexo masculino. Enfim, eles realmente se amavam de uma forma incomum, mas o suficiente para que Hinata entendesse que eles precisavam um do outro e mereciam aquela felicidade.

E se o sentimento deles havia se estendido para uma gravidez que, até então, era fisicamente impossível para um homem, Hinata não se sentia no direito de julgar. A única coisa que importava, verdadeiramente, era que Naruto, depois de tanto sofrer em uma vida de discriminação e solidão, não precisava de um dos melhores amigos lhe virando as costas e lhe cuspindo incompreensão como se tudo o que haviam passado não significasse nada.

Hinata aprendera muitas coisas com Naruto durante o tempo em que ficara somente observando-o a distância; acalentando aquele sentimento que nunca fora correspondido. Uma delas, foi se tornar mais decidida em suas convicções. Por isso, acreditava que Neji tinha ido longe de mais em sua atitude prepotente.

Saindo logo no encalço do parente, Hinata viu quando ele passou por Sasuke e Kakashi e lançou um olhar de repulsa para o descendente dos Uchiha. Ela queria ter parado e explicado ao rapaz a situação, mas estava muito irritada e querendo dar a Neji um pouco de consciência, que era o que estava lhe faltando naquele momento.

Ela alcançou o primo ainda em uma das ruas vazias, antes de conseguir deixar o Distrito Uchiha.

- Neji-kun!

Demonstrando um certo aborrecimento, o adolescente de cabelos castanhos finalmente parou e se voltou para a prima.

- O quê?

Mesmo que existisse um pouco de acanhamento ao se dirigir ao parente, Hinata o fez sem gaguejar ou transparecer sua insegurança.

- Você foi desnecessariamente rude com o Naruto-kun.

- E o que esperava de mim? - Neji questionou num misto de rancor e desprezo. - Que eu fosse hipócrita como você?

Guiada por um instinto maior do que sua própria consciência, seu braço se ergueu e a palma de sua mão se conectou com a face alva do moreno a sua frente. Um estalo doloroso ecoou pela rua vazia, enquanto Neji, estupefato, amparava o local atingido.

- Eu não sou hipócrita. - a morena se defendeu, trazendo a mão para junto do peito, se arrependendo internamente do que havia feito. Não queria agredir o primo, mas a postura dele estava incomodando-a. - Eu quero muito que o Naruto-kun seja feliz. Quando eu me sentia fraca e incapaz, era nele em quem eu me espelhava pra alcançar as minhas metas.

- Você é uma tola. - Neji atestou, mas com a voz menos endurecida.

- Ele é seu amigo e te considera. - ela justificou. - Foi graças ao Naruto-kun que você perdoou nossa família. Não precisa mudar as suas convicções pra desejar que ele seja feliz, não importa como.

- Tudo tem limite, Hinata. - ele lhe disse, convicto.

- Só porque você quer que tenha, Neji-kun. - a garota contradisse, amenamente. - Não precisa ser realmente assim.

O rosto bonito do adolescente se fechou ainda mais e, como se cuspisse as palavras, acusou:

- Você ainda gosta dele. Por que aceita isso dessa forma patética?

Hinata arregalou os olhos, assustada com a revelação de que o primo sabia sobre seus sentimentos por Naruto e, nervosamente, tentou negar:

- E-eu n-não…

- Só ele não percebeu, Hinata. - Neji a interrompeu, mostrando à garota que não adiantaria negar ou dizer o contrário.

Ela sequer sabia que seus sentimentos eram tão transparentes a esse ponto. Sentiu vergonha por ter sua paixão expressa a olhos vistos, mas decidiu que poderia afirmar a verdade para o garoto a sua frente.

- Eu já me conformei que ele pertence à outra pessoa. - confessou, timidamente, sem olhar diretamente nos olhos perolados do rapaz. - Não é fácil, mas pelo menos eu quero ser digna de ser amiga dele.

Sentiu o toque em seu queixo, fazendo-a erguer o rosto e encarar o do primo que a fitava de um jeito terno, embora amargurado.

- Você continua sendo uma tola, Hinata. Uma tola adorável, mas ainda assim, uma tola.

- Neji-kun… - ela piscou confusa e enrubescida, mas o contato logo desapareceu e Neji se afastou.

- Ainda tem tempo até o anoitecer. - ele comentou, começando a caminhar novamente para deixar o Distrito Uchiha, como se nada houvesse acontecido, e a convidou: - Quer treinar?

Ela ficou parada por alguns segundos, processando o que havia ocorrido, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se quisesse afastar a resposta que lhe passou pela mente. Apressando-se, alcançou o primo e, caminhando a seu lado, rumou para a área de treinos.

oOo

Havia se passado praticamente dois meses desde a visita a casa de Naruto e Sasuke. Neji vinha pensando muito no que Hinata lhe dissera, porém, não havia qualquer intenção sua em ir pedir desculpas para o loiro ou até mesmo dar uma trégua ao silêncio que impusera entre ambos. Não se achava errado para se humilhar a tal ponto, ao mesmo tempo em que não tinha coragem de estender uma "bandeira branca" para que pudessem retornar ao que eram antes.

Entretanto, a visita inesperada do companheiro de time do jinchuuriki o surpreendeu, bem como a Hinata, naquele dia em que seguiam para lidar com algumas tarefas dentro da vila. O garoto de expressão sorridente, extremamente forçada, os abordou.

- Sai-kun, algum problema? - a prima questionou, visivelmente preocupada.

Aquilo o irritava imensamente, afinal, Hinata estava sempre preocupada com Naruto e, por mais que discursasse conformismo por não ser correspondida, ainda assim, demonstrava o quanto o sentimento ainda a dominava. Neji queria que ela pudesse enxergar além da obsessão que tinha por Naruto.

- Nenhum. - o garoto pálido garantiu e, dirigindo-se a Neji, informou: - Naruto-kun pediu pra que viesse dar um recado ao seu primo.

- O que ele quer? - imediatamente, tomando uma postura mais rígida, Neji indagou.

- Ele pediu pra que fosse a casa dele. - Sai disse, finalizando: - Quer conversar com você.

O moreno poderia usar a oportunidade para acabar com o silêncio. Sentiu o braço de sua vestimenta alva ser segurado suavemente e quando olhou para o lado, viu que era Hinata que o tocava, lhe olhando quase em súplica, enquanto pedia:

- Neji-kun, converse com ele.

Por um momento, ele permaneceu sério, olhando para o semblante da garota, decidindo se deveria ficar com raiva do pedido ou feliz pela proximidade que a prima mantinha com ele naquele momento. Todavia, o moreno que viera lhe transmitir a mensagem, interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio, deixando-o um tanto frustrado.

- Sabe, o Naruto-kun não merece o desprezo de um amigo querido. - Sai comentou e, antes de ir embora, concluiu: - Isso o que você fez e vem fazendo, ainda não li nada parecido nos livros que tenho estudado.

Ignorou a tentativa de Sai lhe dar alguma lição com o que havia acabado de dizer. Sequer se importava com o que os outros pensassem de si, mas, de certo modo, a opinião da prima vinha sendo mais e mais influente na construção de suas decisões.

- O que vai fazer? - ela lhe perguntou, novamente apertando a manga de sua vestimenta.

- Vou pensar, Hinata. - foi tudo o que pode oferecer no momento, enquanto resumiam seus passos em direção a tarefa que precisam cumprir.

oOo

Sequer acreditava que estava mesmo cedendo e indo até o Distrito Uchiha. Aceitara conversar com Naruto e queria se convencer que era pela insistência de Hinata. Intimamente, sua mente o condenava, acusando-o de que aquela não era uma verdade absoluta. A prima tinha grande parte de culpa por estar aceitando o convite, mas, bem lá no fundo, a ideia de manter aquela tensão entre Naruto e ele, o desagradava também.

Longe de compreender ou admitir o estado anormal do amigo, necessitava, pelo menos, começar a se adaptar. Aquela situação bizarra não se alteraria por mais que fosse errada em sua concepção e Naruto jamais deixaria de ser o garoto cabeça-dura e impulsivo que sempre fora.

Já havia anoitecido, talvez tivesse feito aquilo de propósito: perdido tanto tempo enrolando nos treinos só para evitar ser visto caminhando na direção da casa que o loiro dividia com o Uchiha. Uma questão de orgulho, certamente. Entretanto, esse dito sentimento evaporou instantaneamente no instante em que, ao entrar na rua onde se localizava o casarão, viu o rapaz por quem procurava caindo de joelhos no chão, bem em frente à residência.

- Naruto! - gritou, alarmado.

Neji correu na direção do loiro, reparando em seu rosto contorcido pela dor, enquanto amparava a barriga que estava muito maior do que a última vez que o vira.

- Naruto? - chamou, querendo que ele lhe respondesse, mas o hospedeiro da Kyuubi tinha os olhos trincados e, ao que parecia, buscava controlar a respiração que se tornava errática.

Neji agachou-se, tocando o ombro do amigo e sua testa, tentando fazer com que ele lhe notasse. Preocupou-se ainda mais ao ver a palidez no semblante outrora bronzeado, bem como sentiu a fina camada de suor frio que transpirava da pele dele.

- Naruto? - repetiu o nome do outro, sacudindo levemente seu ombro, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. - Fale comigo!

Um grunhido foi emitido do fundo da garganta do loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo dele desabou completamente. Neji, instintivamente, o amparou, assustado por se deparar com aquela situação e por ver Naruto tão vulnerável.

Havia algo errado com a gestação.

Uma conclusão óbvia depois de ter visto o garoto segurando o ventre e sua expressão de agonia. Agindo enquanto raciocinava, Neji pegou o rapaz e apressou-se para o hospital.

- Não chamem o Teme de volta, Neji - Naruto balbuciou, voltando brevemente à consciência, distinguindo quem estava junto consigo.

- Naruto? - Neji indagou, com uma ponta de esperança de que o garoto pudesse estar melhorando. - Do que você está falando?

- A… missão dele… é importante. Não o chamem… de volta.

Naruto nada mais falou depois daquilo e Neji não forçou para que despertasse. O importante era que fosse examinado e cuidado o mais rápido possível.

Um aviso foi enviado à Hokage assim que adentrou o local. Neji fez questão de não permitir que mexessem em Naruto até que Tsunade chegasse. A situação poderia se agravar, já que a gravidez vinha sendo mantida de modo discreto, até então.

A chegada da Godaime não demorou mais do que alguns minutos e com ela vieram Shizune, Sakura, Sai e Kakashi.

Foi "convidado" a se manter fora do quarto, no momento em que a Kunoichi mais velha iniciara os procedimentos médicos com garoto a quem considerava praticamente como um filho. Sakura e Shizune acompanhavam a Hokage, enquanto ele e os demais ficaram excluídos e completamente envoltos em incerteza.

- Depois disso, acho que o segredo sobre essa gravidez está para ir pelo ralo. - comentou Kakashi, encostado a uma parede, com o olhar contemplativo.

- E ainda me criticam por achar isso perigoso e anormal. - Neji retaliou. - Ele pode morrer e ninguém pensou nisso.

Em seu âmago, o garoto de olhos lavanda se preocupava imensamente com a condição do jinchuuriki. Em meio a toda a confusão de ter-lhe dito palavras severas e desde então não ter lhe dirigido mais a palavra, traziam a Neji uma sensação de extremo arrependimento - não pelo que pensava -, mas por ter sido privado da possibilidade de mesmo divergindo em sua opinião, poder endireitar o laço de amizade que existia entre ambos.

- Não entendo o porquê de ele ter entrado em trabalho de parto. - Sai comentou, realmente intrigado. - São nove meses de gestação e ele ainda está no oitavo.

Ninguém sabia ou saberia ao certo o que ocorrera até que uma das mulheres que entrara no quarto onde se encontrava Naruto, saísse e lhes esclarecesse os detalhes.

O que lhes restava era esperar.

Por mais vinte minutos ficaram de plantão ali no corredor do hospital. Ninguém havia saído ou entrado naquela sala e a tensão entre os três só crescia. A chegada de Hinata veio somente somar mais uma pessoa ao momento de tensão que os assolava.

- Neji-kun, o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, indo diretamente ao primo.

- Parece que há algo de errado com a gestação. - contou, sucintamente.

A morena ficou estática e, segundos depois, se deu conta de que havia algo importante que todos ali ignoraram.

- Sasuke-kun… Alguém precisa ir avisá-lo.

No mesmo instante, Neji recordou-se da solicitação feita pelo colega ninja e a expôs para os demais.

- Naruto pediu para que não interrompessem a missão dele.

- Mas… - ela quis argumentar, não achando certo que omitissem algo tão importante, mas Neji fez questão de enfatizar.

- É um pedido dele, Hinata.

Ela não mais insistiu. Sabia que deveria respeitar a vontade do jinchuuriki, se era isso o que ele desejava. Para Neji era clara a razão de Naruto: ele queria que Sasuke concluísse a missão; que atingisse sua meta primordial desde que retornara a vila e se tornasse um ANBU. Era um pedido nobre, vindo do loiro, mesmo que achasse tolo favorecer o Uchiha em troca de sua saúde. Novamente, Neji conseguia discernir a forma quase doentia que Naruto considerava Sasuke.

Para Naruto nada era mais importante do que o amante.

oOo

O choro estridente fez com que o quarteto - que estava perto do quarto aguardando por notícias -, se entreolhassem surpresos e apreensivos. Era definitivo: o filho de Naruto havia acabado de nascer. Pelo menos, aquele pranto era um indicativo que o bebê, aparentemente, estava bem. Entretanto, saber de tal fato só aumentara a ansiedade entre eles.

Aos poucos, o lamento infantil se dissipou e o silêncio tornou a pesar. Quinze minutos após, a porta do cômodo hospitalar se abriu, revelando uma Sakura com o semblante atribulado, mas contido, tendo nos braços o pequeno ser que acabara de ser concebido.

- Sakura-san? - Hinata tomou a frente, esperando que ela lhes desse alguma outra notícia e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa para ver o bebê.

Mas Sakura não parecia tão feliz quanto deveria com o nascimento do filho de Naruto. Ela estendeu a criança - que já estava limpa e enrolada numa manta - para Hinata, ajudando-a a acomodá-lo nos braços e informou:

- Preciso que o leve para maternidade.

- E o Naruto-kun? - perguntou, preocupada.

Sakura inspirou profundamente e contou, demonstrando sua desolação:

- Houve uma complicação devido ao parto prematuro. Tsunade está cuidando dele e eu vou ajudá-la. Fiquem de olho no bebê.

Dito isso, a garota de cabelos rosa adentrou o quarto novamente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Hinata olhou para a criança - pequena devido a sua vinda ao mundo antes da hora - e sorriu, sabendo que se tratava do filho de Naruto. Na verdade, não via nenhum traço do loiro naquele bebê, que tinha todos os aspectos de Sasuke. Isso reforçava que o pequenino era mesmo um Uchiha e que poderia trazer à família que estava sendo formada, muita alegria. Afinal, Sasuke desejava com afinco reerguer seu clã com a pessoa que mais lhe queria bem no mundo inteiro.

- Se parece com o Sasuke-kun. - ela comentou, ainda no corredor, parada acalentando o bebê em seus braços.

Curiosos, os outros três se aproximaram para ver mais de perto a criança e Sai indagou:

- Como pode dizer que ele se parece com o Uchiha com essa cara amassada que ele tem?

- Bem, definitivamente, ele não parece com o Naruto. - Kakashi analisou.

- Só espero que não cresça pra ser tão louco quanto os Uchihas. - retorquiu Neji, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Neji-kun, isso foi terrível. - Hinata o censurou, olhando-o da mesma forma.

- O quê? - ele indagou indolente. - Ele não entende mesmo.

Hinata negou com a cabeça e se afastou, indo levar o pequeno para ser cuidado na maternidade, como Sakura havia pedido.

Uma hora depois, Tsunade deixou o quarto juntamente com Shizune e Sakura. Parecia exausta e as notícias que tinha para informar não eram reconfortantes. Ela mesma dissera não compreender a gravidez de Naruto, mas afirmou que ele poderia ter morrido, já que pelo estado que o encontrara, soube que deveria estar sofrendo com as contrações há algum tempo.

A Godaime exigiu proteção vinte e quatro horas no quarto de Naruto. Ainda estava muito receosa sobre as atividades da Akatsuki e preferia não arriscar. Kakashi se oferecera para o primeiro turno e Sai o segundo, enquanto Neji aceitou o último, causando um sorriso em Hinata por sua disposição em ajudar a proteger Naruto.

Para Neji, aquele sorriso valera muito mais que qualquer boa intenção de sua parte em se redimir com o amigo.

oOo

Praticamente um mês se passou sem que Naruto acordasse. Hinata, Sakura e Ino havia se oferecido para cuidarem do pequeno filho do amigo, enquanto fosse necessário. Como Neji se dispusera a vigiar o hospital durante a noite, Hinata se colocou no mesmo horário para ficar com o bebê.

Durante aquele tempo, ela se apegara ao menininho, cujo nome ainda não sabia. Passara a chamá-lo de chibi e achava engraçado como era difícil fazer com que dormisse naquele horário. Acreditava que pudesse ser a falta que os pais faziam, principalmente, a de Naruto. Sasuke não retornara e Hinata temia como ele reagiria perante a omissão e ao estado indefinido de Naruto no hospital.

Entretanto, o Uchiha a surpreendeu ao demonstrar-se controlado e consciencioso quando voltou e encontrou, em vez do marido, ela com seu filho nos braços.

Para Hinata foi a última prova que poderia sacramentar qualquer dúvida do que Sasuke sentia por Naruto, pois além de demonstrar um afeto incomensurável pela criança que acabava de conhecer, confiara o pequeno a ela assim que soubera o estado do amante e se apressara diretamente para o hospital.

Ela tinha certeza que ele não voltaria àquela noite, mesmo que seu filho ali, a sua espera.

Não se chateou, pelo contrário, estava contente por Naruto finalmente ter alguém que o amava daquela forma.

Ela gostaria de ter alguém assim um dia.

Quando Neji foi ao encontro da prima, como todo final de turno fazia - após ter deixado Sasuke tomando conta de Naruto -, encontrou Hinata adormecida no futon que ela havia colocado no quarto do bebê. O menino dormia serenamente no berço e o dia já estava amanhecendo.

Sakura logo chegaria para ficar no lugar da morena e, por isso, não a acordou de imediato. Preferiu sentar-se na cadeira perto do berço e ficar admirando o semblante de Hinata enquanto ela dormia. Nem sempre lhe era dada a oportunidade de fitar tão cuidadosamente a beleza dela, então, se aproveitara do momento.

Ela era a pessoa mais gentil e meiga que Neji conhecia e o fato de serem parentes, nunca o impediu de nutrir aquele sentimento por Hinata, mesmo que continuasse tentando sufocá-lo. Sentia inveja de Naruto por ter conquistado-a sem nem mesmo saber. Não que quisesse que ele reconhecesse aquele sentimento e, muito menos, que o retribuísse. Mas o frustrava ver que a prima ainda era apaixonada pelo loiro, mesmo tendo sofrido tanto por não ser correspondida.

Desviou, brevemente, os olhos perolados para o berço, onde o pequenino dormia em meio a um cobertorzinho azulado e brinquedinhos de pelúcia espalhados ao seu redor. Naruto trocara uma vida normal para gerar aquela criança, para ficar com Sasuke.

Talvez, no fundo, compreendesse o que era aquela abnegação, bem como o esforço para fazer a pessoa que se amava feliz.

E, quem sabe, sem nem mesmo querer ou perceber, Naruto estivesse lhe dando uma nova lição.

- Ele é lindo, não é mesmo? - a voz de Hinata lhe chamou a atenção e ele desviou o olhar para a prima a qual sequer percebera que despertara e o olhava com um sorriso suave nos lábios, ainda com jeito de sono. - Como pode recriminar o Naruto-kun por gerar algo tão perfeito?

Naquele momento, não era o bebê que Neji achava perfeito.

Porém, se calou sem dar qualquer resposta, continuando a mesmerizar-se diante da morena que, constrangida, se levantou.

- Vou arrumar as coisas e fazer um chá pra gente. - ela disse, batendo a roupa amassada, pronta para deixar o quarto.

- Hinata? - escutou Neji lhe chamar e, instintivamente, parou, se virando para atender.

E com os primeiros raios de sol adentrando o quarto, Hinata foi surpreendida pela imposição de um beijo.

Seu choque inicial foi nítido na forma como seus olhos se arregalaram e em como seu corpo ficou tenso. Não estava preparada para um gesto daquele vindo de Neji. O sempre tão comedido Hyuuga a estava beijando e, embora sua mente buscasse uma explicação lógica para tal ato, seu coração parecia aceitar aqueles lábios nos seus sem que uma razão fosse necessária.

Neji arriscara ou simplesmente não fora capaz de conter o ímpeto de demonstrar o que realmente sentia pela prima. Nada tinha a perder, nem mesmo se importava se viesse a existir algo a ser considerado.

Só queria aquele momento.

Ele arriscou e foi inundado por um sentimento de completude e euforia quando Hinata fechou os olhos e, mansamente, permitiu que o beijo prosseguisse, retribuindo de maneira acanhada o gesto do primo.

Os braços dele envolveram-na pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto de si, para que sentisse a proximidade de seus corpos e a morena apoiou as mãos em seus ombros.

- Hinata-chan! Já chegu…

Tanto Neji quanto Hinata se afastaram imediatamente vendo Sakura parada na porta com os olhos verdes quase do tamanho de pratos, encarando os dois com incredulidade.

Neji ficou ainda mais sisudo devido ao constrangimento, enquanto Hinata ganhou na pele alva de seu rosto uma tonalidade de vermelho intenso.

- Neji e Hinata…? - Sakura indagou bestificada.

- Desculpe, Sakura-san. Obrigada por me render. - Hinata agradeceu, agarrando a manga da veste do primo, puxando-o para deixar o quarto e, por conseguinte, a casa juntamente com ela.

A vergonha que passara fora imensa e sequer sabia como encararia Sakura depois de ter sido flagrada em meio a um beijo com Neji. Porém, seu nervosismo se amainou e sua insegurança diminuiu quando já do lado de fora, enquanto caminhava a passos rápidos para se distanciar o quanto antes do Distrito Uchiha, gentilmente, Neji pegou a sua mão na dele.

O Hyuuga queria assegurar à prima o que sentia e, apesar dela não lhe encarar diretamente, preferindo não fazer contato visual por vergonha, seus dedos se entrelaçaram aos dele e um discreto sorriso tingiu os lábios finos da adolescente.

Um leve repuxar adornou o canto da boca do rapaz, refletindo o calor gostoso que crescia em seu âmago. Neji soube assim que, a partir daquele dia, sua esperança de ser correspondido pela pessoa que amava, se tornava realidade e que, de fato, poderia compreender tudo aquilo que Naruto um dia fizera por Sasuke.

oOo

Fim.

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe:**

Keiko! To pagando a minha dívida, hein? NejiHina, como você me pediu no desafio!

Bem, não sei se ficou ao seu gosto, mas eu me esforcei...

Como diria nosso querido Kyuu: Seja agradecida!

Aos que leram esta fic, espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
